Hunters go to great lengths to mask or reduce the emanation of odors when hunting big game. Many animals have a well developed sense of smell and are thereby able to avoid predators, such as hunters.
While a number of different products have been developed in an effort to mask or reduce odors emitted by hunters, from urine-based animal scents to body-suits containing activated charcoal, a substantial need continues to exist for a safe, simple, comfortable and cost effective means of reducing the emanation of body odors.